


The Theory of Us

by thouartjin



Category: offgun
Genre: KhaiThird - Freeform, M/M, OFF - Freeform, One Shot, gun - Freeform, offgun - Freeform, theory of love, tol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thouartjin/pseuds/thouartjin
Summary: to what this day leads to
Relationships: Khai/Third (Theory of Love), Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	The Theory of Us

NOW 

I hate waking up. Not in a demented and tragic way, but I really detest the sun on my face, the movements of my upstairs neighbors, the generic sound of people starting their day. I hate that I have to spend the entire day until I can fall asleep again. But waking up today has another degree of distaste to it. I knew it before my subconscious starts to stir, I knew it before i fell asleep last night, i knew it last week, i knew it last month, and i knew it last summer. I knew then that I would absolutely hate waking up today.

\---------------

June 4, 2018

\---------------

People close to me knows that I, Gun Atthaphan is a spender. Not a wise one, just a massive spender. My online carts are being checked out almost every other day and my sister constantly complains about tripping on packages being delivered in the living room. I can’t even find my dog earlier, who busy playing under the bubble wraps.

“That’s too expensive Gun”

I think I may have heard this complain more than I would like to admit. He was looming over me, squinting his tired eyes and focusing on the screen of my phone and gaping at the price of the shoes that I was itching to buy.

“I like expensive things” I replied with full honesty. Something he also have heard from me countless times.

“What if the world ends next week and we have to pay the government a huge amount of money for a seat in their ginormous boat that will all take us to safety?” He asks

Off Jumpol and his weird imaginations, Off jumpol and his weird tastes. Off Jumpol that I love.

“You’ll buy me a seat won’t you Papii? I’d prefer a window seat please!” 

Gun Atthaphan, me, a hopeless romantic.

“I’m not buying you anything, you impulsive shopaholic” He said before scoffing and walking away.

Two weeks later I came home, tired to death, and stumbled on the kitchen counter. It was almost midnight and my shoot ended later than expected. I changed my clothes in the dark, only the light from the moon illuminated across my room. I was so tired I did not even bother to take off my socks as I jumped into the covers of my bed.

I planned to turn on my lava lamp that serves as a night light before I finally drift off to sleep. But when I was reaching for the switch, I felt a different texture, something was definitely there besides my lamp. 

I sat up, curious. I finally found the switch of my lamp and there, under the glow of the purple light in the dead of the night, was a velvet box containing a watch. A really really expensive watch. The one I was saving up for another six months. 

Attached to it was a small card with a messy but neat handwriting. You can tell that someone made an effort to improve their ugly-ass penmanship.

It says:

“You can use this as payment for a seat in the big boat, but I don’t think they’ll accept your spending lifestyle though. But I can keep you If you want, in my basement. Happy Birthday, Gun.”

_________

NOW

_________

I turned off my phone, avoiding the imminent calls and messages I know I would receive anytime soon. I undressed and stepped into the shower. Today I was reminded of Third's bathroom crying scene, and I myself want to drench my sorrows into the shower, keeping the water and the tears on my face, not knowing which is which.

But the reality is much less dramatic. I can’t afford to cry and have puffy eyes when my skincare is worth more than this month’s salary. 

I can only manage to close my eyes in the bathtub, feel the water drape on my skin and hoping that this day will never begin. But it already has. \----------------- December 29, 2018

\-----------------

Crossed-legged and sitting under the stars with the water in my feet, I watched as laughed silently as Kirst and Singto laugh while reading thirst tweets on twitter.

Days like these never come by so often. My friends and I have one, miraculous getaway weekend together. All of us have no appointments, no interviews, no shoots, no nothing. We decided spend our out short vacation in hot springs, as we all felt the need of relaxation and the stress off our shoulders.

This was really nice and comforting. Having everyone I cared about in one place, worry-free and happy. I breathed in the gentle evening wind and closed my eyes before opening them again

My gaze settled on one person, his face damp and sweaty but still absolutely breathtaking.

He and Tay were skewing barbecues for dinner. 

“You really love him don’t you?”

New asked, settling beside me. Adjusting his body so both our feet are now submerged in the clear water.

“What gives?” I asked, raising my head to look at the stars. 

“I don’t know, everything?”

I did not answer and just continued to stare at the sky, He took it as a sign and continued.

“You hate sweet food when i met you, you don’t even like ice cream. But now you even bake for him. You always change your schedule to match his, even though you meet different people everyday. Just so you can ask to hangout afterwards. You secretly buy him expensive vintage things and tell him found them in a thrift store. You secretly take photos of him. Delicately. You have rolls of films that are just his eyes, his fingers, his back, like you are trying to memorize every part of him even in your sleep.”

“You...look at him so boldly, like he’s the only person in the room. You never take your eyes off him until he looks back, even if sometimes he doesn’t. You are not trying very hard to make him love you, you just live normally, mundanely, only that he’s the center of your universe.”

“You love him as if the world is not watching, even though we are. And we see it too”

I did not blink. I did not dare

“Don’t worry, you’re his exception too.”

I did not breathe, I only stared

“Three years ago, he flinches over small high-fives, but earlier, on the way here in the car, he told us to avoid rough roads and terrains, and only stick to smooth pavements even though it would cost us more travel time. I wondered why for awhile but then I found you sleeping, safely tucked under his arms.”

“He just didn’t want to wake you, Gun.”

February 4, 2017

I can literally hear my heart thumping from my rib-cage, my feet can't settle in one place and I had to jog around the backstage to try to relieve the tension forming at the back of my neck. I can feel the sweat sliding down my back and if it wasn't for the material and color of my shirt, everyone can see the dampness forming all over me. 

I am so nervous I wanna cry, go home and call this a day. If it wasn't for the hundreds of fans waiting behind the curtain, I would probably have left hours ago.


End file.
